Sutil
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Sakura ha mantenido un amor no correspondido por años. Tras una conversación sobre confesiones de amor, Sakura no lo tiene más [AU/SaiSaku].


_Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para darme algo de emoción._

 _N/A: Tras una larga temporada solo concentrada en BnHA, es bonito volver al primer fandom que me hizo soñar. Este es un Universo alterno, y de alguna manera, puede verse como una especie de precuela de otro de mis One-shots: 'El arte de la apreciación visual' (no que sea necesario leerlo para entender esto pero, lo digo de todas formas)._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

….

Sutil

…..

—¿Cómo puedo decirle a alguien cuánto la quiero?

Sakura, que estaba recostada sobre el césped del campus universitario, reprimió con fuerza un grito de frustración y angustia. En cambio, miró hacia Sai por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró tras distinguir la silueta de su compañero. Sai miraba hacia un grupo de personas ubicadas a lo lejos con una expresión pensativa. Ni siquiera estaba mirándola directamente para preguntarle sobre algo tan importante.

Era como si estuviera solo en vez de con ella, realmente.

El hombre era un caso perdido, decidió al final. Aunque tenía que agradecer que no estuviera mirando su expresión seguramente adolorida justo en ese momento. Lo más probable en ese caso, sería que Sai creyera que estaba enferma o algo por el estilo. Tuvo que inspirar profundamente, dándose fuerzas como siempre.

—...Eso depende de cómo sea esa persona, Sai— Dijo de todas formas, mirando al cielo esta vez.

Sintió como Sai se reacomodaba en su lugar. El sonido del lápiz sobre una hoja le sirvió un poco para relajarse. Sakura prefería mil veces verlo dibujar, a notar cómo se fijaba en otras personas. Aunque, _tal vez_ , tampoco le agradaba demasiado cuando accedía a realizar el retrato de alguien más. Reprimió un quejido recriminatorio. Dejaría esos celos de lado, eran injustificados de todas formas.

—¿Y...desde cuándo tienes a alguien que te gusta?— Preguntó después.

Sai dejó de lado lo que estaba esbozando sobre la hoja para hablarle esta vez.

—…No estoy seguro. Un día simplemente estaba allí... y el sentimiento no se fue. Solo se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, procesando las palabras que Sai había dicho. Ni siquiera había algo distinto en su tono de voz para explicarlo, sin embargo, algo en su pronunciación...en la cadencia y pausas que se tomó para decirlo hicieron que su corazón se contrajera un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando que Sai hablara de esa forma sobre ella? Ni siquiera quería recordar algo como eso. Era demasiado vergonzoso -y hasta humillante- pensar en ello justo en este momento... y después de tantos años.

—Ya veo—. Dijo Sakura finalmente—. Así que... al fin te ha llegado el amor ¿no es así? —Se sorprendió de su facilidad para sobreponerse a las emociones que la estaban abrumando. Aunque, por supuesto, hubiera preferido no sentirlas. Pensó que el mundo era demasiado cruel con ella en ese aspecto. Aun así, se forzó a continuar. Se suponía que así era ella después de todo—. ¡Pensé que jamás llegaría este día! —Dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa que no podía ser suya...pero que a la vez lo era—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es?

Solo entonces se atrevió a mirarlo directamente desde su lugar en el suelo. Sai estaba mirándola fijamente, pensativo. Sakura tuvo la necesidad de desviar la vista al cielo otra vez para no caer en viejas costumbres. Eso no era nada. La mirada fija de Sai no significaba nada importante, aunque al inicio hubiera creído lo contrario.

—¿Vas a decirme o no?- Insistió, obligándose a concentrarse en el presente.

Vio como Sai asentía por las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Creo que...de alguna manera es buena para mentir.

Sakura giró su cabeza tan rápido tras escucharlo, que le dolió un poco ¿Había escuchado mal?

—Espera un poco, Sai... —Se apresuró en decir—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que es buena mintiendo.

No se inmutó al decirlo, ni siquiera parecía enfadado o triste por esa definición. Era como si lo aceptara como algo natural. Sin embargo, Sakura no podía estar satisfecha solo con eso.

—Bien...-Dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Y eso es lo primero que puedes decir sobre ella? _—¿Qué clase de chica podía describirse así, de buenas a primeras?_ —¿Qué es buena para mentir? ¿Sabes que no da una muy buena impresión, verdad?

—Ciertamente, no me dio una muy buena impresión al principio—. Sai volvió a estar de acuerdo con ella y Sakura ya no estaba segura del buen estado de su salud mental. Pero siguió escuchándolo—. No me gusta que pueda mentir con tanta facilidad— admitió su amigo—, aunque yo siempre logro saber cuándo lo hace.

—Oh...—Ese último detalle la intrigó un poco, realmente. Tal vez, Sai sí era capaz discernir entre lo poco saludable y lo verdaderamente conveniente. Pero… el que supiera tal detalle sobre ella no dejaba de ser doloroso—. Y... ¿Y por qué te gusta entonces? Si no te gusta que mienta...

Sai cerró brevemente los ojos y se recostó a su lado antes de continuar. El dibujo ya estaba olvidado.

—Bueno, ella luce hermosa para mí, ahora...y a veces me cuesta mirarla por eso —Sakura cerró sus ojos también en cuanto escuchó eso. Ahora venía una descripción larga, lo sabía—. Pero, más allá de su apariencia, me gusta la forma en que me habla y el cómo respeta mis comentarios descuidados e incluso los que parecen insensibles. Creo...que ella me entiende, Sakura—Ella podía identificarse bien ese punto, también, aunque ya no importara en absoluto—. Y bueno, ella es muy fuerte, en muchos sentidos...

¿Por qué se le ocurrió preguntar aquello de todas las cosas? Sakura definitivamente no quería escuchar más.

—Ya veo...- Dijo, tras dar un suspiro largo para evitar ponerse a llorar.

Todavía no podía abrir los ojos, pero eso no le impedía seguir escuchando.

—A veces pienso que lo es tanto, que llega a ser un poco _masoquista_ emocionalmente... —agregó Sai, pero ahora habló casi como si la ironía en ese detalle lo entretuviera un poco.

Sakura río enternecida a pesar de sí misma. Sai podía ser tan extraño a veces.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Soportó un amor no correspondido por años y salió airosa de eso. Es algo admirable para mí, a pesar de lo que puedan decir los otros…Aunque yo no me siento capaz de aguantar algo como eso.

Sakura abrió los ojos nuevamente y giró su rostro para mirar el perfil de Sai a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan decidido al respecto. No que ella pensara lo contrario, después de tanto tiempo compartiendo con él casi a diario, podía decir con toda seguridad que lo conocía bastante bien.

—No creo que pudieras, ciertamente—. Le confirmó—. No tienes la sutileza para lograr guardarte algo así por mucho tiempo. Además... ¿no es por eso que quieres confesarte?

Lo sorprendente era que le estuviera pidiendo ayuda, en realidad, en vez de solo haber ido donde la chica en cuestión y haberlo soltado de la nada, probablemente en el momento menos adecuado. Así era como se había imaginado que lo hacía con ella en sus fantasías, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Sin estar al corriente del rumbo de sus pensamientos, Sai le contestó.

—En parte, sí.

Ella miró al cielo de nuevo.

Pensó en su propia experiencia en el romance y suspiró, abatida. De alguna manera, siempre terminaba por sentir que algo le hacía falta en ese aspecto y dudaba que fuera a cambiar en el futuro próximo. No con este enamoramiento que todavía mantenía vivo. Probablemente era culpa de no encontrar valentía para confesarse otra vez, como Sai estaba haciendo, que se encontraba atorada en esta situación.

No que su historia le ayudara mucho en ese aspecto.

La primera vez que se había enamorado seriamente y confesado su sentir, él chico resultó ser homosexual. Por suerte, ambos habían sido amigos cercanos por muchos años, y hasta el día de hoy podían seguir llamándose amigos. La segunda vez, sin embargo, se había topado con este hombre con cero entendimiento emocional y su intento de confesión estaba destinada a terminar en un fracaso por la falta de entendimiento. Por supuesto, la confesión fue un fracaso completo. Sakura no se había sentido capaz de hacer otra confesión para que Sai la comprendiera. No quería enfrentarse a otro fracaso en su amor por él y ahora... ahora no tendría otra oportunidad con esta nueva persona en el camino.

Se le estaba haciendo algo difícil respirar al pensar en eso. De todas maneras, se encontró riéndole al cielo y deseando que a Sai le fuera bien. Ya había superado un amor no correspondido antes, después de todo, superar otro no podría ser tan malo.

O eso quería creer.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura? —La voz de Sai la sacó de sus reflexiones— ¿Serías capaz de soportar algo así?

 _¡Por favor, me volveré profesional en ello, a este ritmo!_

—¿Hmn? No lo sé, ¿Tal vez? —Sakura se felicitó ante su capacidad de divagar en su respuesta— De todas maneras, dijiste que esa era solo una parte de la razón para confesarte, ¿cuál es la otra?

—...Pues, ella está en otra especie de amor no correspondido, ahora mismo.

Sakura abrió más los ojos con sorpresa y sintió la necesidad de mirar a Sai, ver que lo que dijo era real. Él _no_ podía hacer lo que ella creía que iba a hacer. No sería justo para él, ni para nadie. ¡Por lo mismo ella se estaba dando completamente por vencida en ese instante!

—¿Vas a intentar ser el clavo que saca otro clavo? —Terminó por decirle sus sospechas. El tono de voz no ocultaba para nada sus emociones, pero no importaba-. No puedes ¡No _deberías_ hacer eso, Sai! Mereces más que ser el reemplazo de alguien.

—Oh, pero no lo haré—. Dijo él y entonces, Sai sonrió…pero Sai raramente sonreía de esa manera. Parecía tan... _confiado_ de sí mismo.

Sakura no pudo evitar la suspicacia en torno a ello.

—¿Entonces qué harás?

Sai borró su sonrisa y acercó un poco más el rostro hacia ella, como si quisiera decirle el más grande e importante de todos sus secretos. Sakura abrió un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa y ante la cercanía imprevista, tuvo la repentina necesidad de retener el aire con fuerza.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

—¿Sai...?

El lucía tan serio en ese momento.

—No sacaré a ningún otro clavo, Sakura, porque creo...creo que yo soy el clavo. El tuyo...—Soltó, y luego la apuntó con uno de sus dedos.

Definitivamente no podía respirar.

—¿M-mi clavo...?

No podía ser. ¡Simplemente no podía ser! Algo así, tan repentino...

—¡P-pero! —Terminó por reclamar con la voz algo temblorosa. Sus ojos se sentían calientes en los bordes, y su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento—. ¡No puede ser...! ¡tú chica demasiado fuerte no puedo ser...!

—Pues... —Sai titubeó un poco antes de explicarle—. Naruto-kun no es muy discreto, tú lo conoces mejor que yo... y Sasuke-kun no niega nada de lo que él dice.

—¡Ay Dios...! ¿Ellos te lo contaron? —Sakura llevó sus dos manos hacia arriba y se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza ¡Haber estado tan prendada de Sasuke-kun era un secreto! No se suponía que Sai debiera saberlo, ni nadie. Pero Saí lo sabía, por eso todo el asunto de la fortaleza para soportar amores no correspondidos, y parecía ser que aquello no fue lo único que le contaron si Sai estaba diciéndole todo esto ahora. Su sonrojo avergonzado se mezcló con la ira ante ese pensamiento—. ¡Voy a matarlos a ambos!

—No creo que eso sirva de mucho ahora.

Oh, por supuesto que no lo haría, pero Sakura tenía el derecho a darse la satisfacción. Solo cuando llegó a a ese acuerdo consigo misma, se descubrió la cara para volver a enfrentar a Sai. Su corazón dio un latido extraño al notar como la observaba de mucho más cerca. Su rostro estaba muy caliente ahora, pero su vergüenza tenía un origen muy diferente.

—Sai...¿P-por qué estás tan cerca de mi ahora?

—Estoy admirando tu belleza...

—¡Sai!

¿Qué cosas vergonzosas estaba diciendo de repente?

—Te lo dije antes, ¿no es así? Eres hermosa...—Insistió él, manteniendo en todo momento esa expresión imperturbable. Sakura dejó que las opiniones que él tuvo sobre ella al principio se fundieran en el olvido en ese mismo instante. Asi que, lo único que pudo hacer después fue asentir un poco. En respuesta, Sai le sonrió—. Realmente me gustas, Sakura... y lamento no haberlo sabido antes.

Entonces, Sakura se rompió. Comprendió por fin el significado de toda esa absurda conversación. Sai la _quería_ , a Sai le gustaba ¡Era ella quien le gustaba todo el tiempo! Y en menos de un segundo la revelación llegó: no tendría que darse por vencida otra vez.

' _No tengo que rendirme otra vez.'_ Pensaba, mientras soltaba sollozos sin parar.

A su lado, Sai no hallaba que hacer con sus manos.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, Sakura? ¿Hice algo mal?

Sakura lo miró de inmediato. Él tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro ahora y un poco de desesperación también. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta que de verdad él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo responder a su llanto.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Sakura sorbió una vez y soltó una pequeña risa resignada. Sai son cambiaría.

—Solo abrázame, idiota.

Y así lo hizo, acercándose a ella hasta que la sostuvo entre sus brazos todavía recostados sobre la hierba. Sakura podía sentir el corazón acelerado del otro chico en ese momento y se sintió _tan_ feliz.

—¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó Sai tras unos minutos.

—Lo estoy...—Respondió para tranquilizarlo. Inmediatamente después, recordó un detalle importante en su conversación.

Se alejó un poco de Sai para poder mirarlo antes de hablar.

—Yo no soy una mentirosa—. Replicó algo molesta.

Sai no se inmutó, al igual que siempre.

—Lo eres contigo misma... —Sakura se sintió mejor tras oír eso. Ya que era cierto. Al menos en parte...— Aunque no sabía exactamente porque lo hacías hasta hace muy poco tiempo.

Un leve calor se instaló en sus mejillas cuando pensó en las descripciones que Sai le dio sobre la persona que le gustaba.

—¿Lo supiste cuando empezaste a quererme, verdad? —Preguntó, dejando de lado ciertos detalles que podrían haberlo guiado en la dirección correcta…

—Si.

…Ninguno tenía la intención de traer a la conversación a sus amigos, de todas formas.

Ese momento era solo para los dos.


End file.
